the_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Virenth
Virenth is a main character in The Immortals RP. Basic Life Summary Born in the slums but he never knew his parents, they left him in a scrapyard to rot with the rest of the metal left there. The owner of the scrapyard named Leonard Osiris found him and raised him as his own. Since that he was seen as his new father. His father put him to work as soon as he learned to walk, always dealing with metal the scrapyard recieved. At the age of 10 he went into an accident where a pile of metal scraps fell on top of him. He managed to survive with scars all over his body. He covered them with bandages, to a point where he looked like a mummy, his eyes and above were the only things not covered. At the age 18, a gang of people broke into the scrapyard trying to kill his father. Once Vire heard the alarm going off he ran to his father only to see him dead on the floor. All you saw was knives left into his body, it filled him with rage. He locked up the gates to make sure that they didn't escape. Looking around he found them at the gates trying to climb it over. Not caring about his life and for revenge he went charging at them at full force, while charging at them he grabbed a steel pipe and used it as a weapon. He managed to kill a guy or 2 until one of the gang members pulled out a gun. The man shot him in the left eye, his eye ball covered with blood it turned red. At that moment, Vire died. Because he sinned by killing man he was sent to Hell, he sold his soul to the devil to come back to life and get revenge, he knew it was a bad choice but rage consumed him. He was given another chance and came back as a zombie. By the time he came back to Earth all the gang members left except the one that shot him. His screams of rage awakens his powers, being raised around metal he now has the power to control it. Suddenly the same knives used to stab his father floated around Vire staring at his killer with his one good eye. With blinding speed those knives impaled his killer. He now roams the Earth trying to exterminate EVERY gang member that was involved in the death of his new father. He wanted to cover his eye, he looks around the scrapyard and found a gas mask. The gas mask was used to help breathe when destroying metal because of the fumes it gave off. He cuts off one glass so it only covers 1 eye. On his path of destruction he finds a town named Immortal Ville. He found other outcasts like him and decides to make his home there. He now resides in Immortal Ville making plans of murder. Being a zombie he craves flesh and can't control it at times. Most of the time he manages to keep it under control but recently the urges seem to increase. What will happen to the other members of Immortal Ville? Category:Characters Category:Humans